The Progressive Conservative Party
The PCP is a centre-right political party currently active in Ostentia. It currently has no representation in parliament following its decision not to contest the July 2009 General Election for the sake of stability. Record in Government The PCP has a mixed record in government. The only occasion when it was in power was as part of the 3rd Cieran Government. While the party did initiate the much praised Transport Spending Review, its activity was largely hindered by the inactivity shown by their senior coalition partners, the DLSP. This tension eventually resulted in the resignation of the PCP and the subsequent collapse of the government. Party Principles In addition to the specific policies included in its manifestos, the party also has a series of fundamental principles which it uses to determine policy. These are as follows. Health Ostentian citizens have a right to healthcare, and we believe that this can only be fulfilled by having a state health system that provides basic medical care to all, regardless of background or income. While there is always potential for reform, the PCP will not abolish the national health service. Education Education is vital to Ostentia's future, and is again the right of every citizen. While the PCP believes that there is space for variety and innovation in the education system, it remains committed to providing free education to all children and supporting students in higher education. The Economy The PCP believes that the free market is the best creator of genuine prosperity, and that state controlled economies merely produce artificial growth that is soon accompanied by problems of uncompetitiveness and failures to innovate. Of course, the free market must have some restrictions: that is only common sense. In general however, the PCP believes that the economy should be managed by the government, not run by it. Financial Policy The PCP believes in a low-tax, low spend system of government, as far as this is attainable. If taxes are high, people recieve less of their hard-earned incomes, and therefore have less incentive to work, damaging the economy. The PCP believes that the citizens of this country are by and large responsible, intelligent people, and that, as such, they should have control over how they spend the money which they have earned. However, the emphasis here is on earned, and the PCP fully supports high taxes upon unearned incomes. Law & Order All citizens of Ostentia have a right to protection from unlawful activities, and the PCP would in no way deny them this right. However, individual liberty cannot be mindlessly sacrificed upon the alter of collective security. The PCP believes in a balanced system, whereby crime and terror is kept at bay without harming the fundamental liberties of people. Transport While the PCP recognises the need for a core transport network, it believes that the issue has in the past been given too much attention, and that its priorities lie in other areas of government policy. Social Welfare The PCP believes that any system of welfare needs to be moderated, otherwise Ostentian citizens could find themselves entirely dependent upon their government, the complete opposite principle of democracy. The PCP believes that welfare should generally be short term, and geared towards reducing the dependency of the recipient. That said, however, no civilised society can ignore the plight of those most in need, and the PCP has no intention of ever dismantling Ostentia's welfare safety net. Social Affairs The PCP is a liberal party, and is committed to supporting and improving social freedoms. However, such expansion of social freedoms should not be geared as an attack upon traditional social institutions, such as religious groups, but rather as an extension of individual liberty. The PCP has no official policy on abortion or euthenasia, as these are matters of individual conscience. Environment The PCP recognises the importance of the environment to the overall wellbeing of Ostentia, and the world in general. As such, it supports policies that improve the environment of Ostentia, although, like any issue, it cannot become a single, overriding priority. Foreign Affairs The PCP supports improved political, social and economic relations with other nations, and will never support a war of aggression. Category:Political Parties